My Gym Partner's a Monkey
This school was a wild animal school everywhere. Team Partner's a Monkey 'Adam Lyon' Adam is an immature 12-year-old human boy who was transferred from Chester Arthur Middle School to Charles Darwin Middle School (CDMS) by an accidental misspelling of his last name from "Lyon" to "Lion". As the series title suggests, in gym class, Adam was paired up with Jake Spidermonkey and the two become best friends. Jake's plans have them getting involved in situations which end up with him and Adam in trouble. Adam, being physically weak, is often preyed upon by the other animal students. His personality is downtrodden, due to being in an animal school and he also has a reputation of complaining about his daily experiences at the school. Adam can be arrogant and strong-willed at times. Outside of school, he is often seen with a human girl named Kerry, with whom he has a secret crush. His efforts to impress her end up with Adam's embarrassment. Towards the middle of the series, Adam seems to be on the borderline of sanity. Throughout the series, he has shown an extreme interest in clowns; for instance, his favorite super hero is Captain Clowny, he eagerly hopes to attend a clown-based summer day-camp and his college of choice is Clown College, as seen on his resume in the episode "My Feral Lyon". 'Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey' Jake as his last name implies, is a spider monkey who quickly became Adam's best friend. He is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy, who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly-dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time, he is also fairly sensible. Just as well, Jake tends to display feminine tendencies quite often. A running gag in the series is his obsession with the well-being of his butt, which he made grow so large that it blocked out the sun in one episode. Along with the majority of the other animal students, Jake lives close enough to the school that he can see it from where he lives. Jake seems to be very unintelligent. Jake has an older brother who looks like a taller, more stretched-out version of Jake. 'Windsor Gorilla' Windsor is a highly intelligent lowland gorilla, who serves as the anti-bully at the school and often gives confusing wisdom to people. He speaks in a soft-spoken and nearly monotonous manner, often stringing together technical words as a matter of his normal speech. When he talks, only the side of his mouth closest to the camera moves and the rest of his mouth remains closed. He is usually seen with Slips and is generally shown to be the leader of the two. Windsor tends to relate with Adam's troubles better than the rest of the school, having a good grasp of both human and animal worlds, although he occasionally gives in to his animal instincts as well. Windsor has an older brother in high school who plays for his school's football team. 'Slips Python' Slips is an easy-going, street-talking green tree python. He is an underachiever and excessive daydreamer whose gullibility allows him to believe anything he hears, which makes him a constant source of misinformation. As a snake, he has no limbs, yet wears a T-shirt (why is never explained). Slips has an older sister in high school who, despite being a girl, looks like an older version of Slips with a deep manly voice. He is usually seen with his best friend Windsor. 'Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan' Guadalupe is a female Keel-billed toucan, who is loud-mouthed, acerbic, dominating and materialistic, although she considers herself to be mild-tempered and low maintenance. Her best friend is Ingrid, who she dominates more than anyone else. Lupe loves popular culture, such as celebrities and fashion, though not being fond of clumsy tucan celebrity Kiki BonBeaky (despite this, she said later on that she was one of Kiki's biggest fans). She doesn't like milk.[1] She speaks with a somewhat exaggerated, but fake, Chicano dialect and is known to have some issues involving what she sees as her overly large beak. Lupe has a big sister who's in high school. She has a boyfriend named Corey Vulture, who is seen in the episode "Lupe in Love". 'Ingrid Giraffe' Ingrid is a female masai giraffe and the tallest student in CDMS. Her towering height only adds to her feelings of insecurity, as she tries desperately to blend into the background. She is often seen with her neck going up then heading down on the screen in an exaggerated hunch, since it is very long and is often seen from the neck down. Lupe, Ingrid's best friend, often hushes her when she gives advice and basically runs the whole "friendship". Ingrid has a crush on Adam Lyon, of which he is mostly unaware, or is actively frightened by her advances. She's also considered to be the weakest in the group. Category:2005 series debut Category:Rated G Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoon Network Studios